


#2

by brawler



Category: Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony
Genre: M/M, more zombie AU drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawler/pseuds/brawler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luis and Tony are out scouting for food, something goes awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#2

**Author's Note:**

> some more shit based on a conversation between me and a friend about an AU of ours

Luis scanned the hall of the community centre before he came to a verdict. The room was poorly lit, the boards that lay stacked and nailed against the windows were spread out haphazardly, signifying whoever had done them up was in more than just a rush. The spaces between the boards allowed the area to be cast in a dim though sufficient light, and after he turned to give Tony the all-clear, they began to make their way towards the pair of impact doors that lead into the cafeteria, gingerly stepping around dozens of overturned chairs and broken pieces of furniture. 

“Something bad happened here.” Tony’s voice was hushed. Luis nodded. The place looked like it’d been ransacked, either by looters trying to gather any sort of supplies they possibly could, or by infected trying to find said looters. There were bullet holes in the walls here and there, and as they came to the doors ahead of them, pressing through slowly to avoid making any sudden noises, they were hit with a stench that almost made their stomaches churn. A corpse sat against one of the islands in the kitchen, whatever was left of his head slumped to one side, brown matter smeared all over the steel behind him. Tony suppressed a few gags as the smell seeped into nose, though his discomfort gradually lessened as time went by. The whole city smelt like death. It was something he was used to at this point. 

“Oh, god...” He immediately brang the collar of his jacket up to cover his nose. “That’s cheery.” 

Luis did the same as he crouched down to examine the corpse more. The skin was grey, rotted and swelling, bloated in some parts, and taut in others. “He’s been here for a while.” Luis noticed a spatula beside him, and eagerly picked it up, later prodding a loose chunk of flesh that hung from the head, poking and playing with it until it tore off and rolled to his feet. “Putrefaction.”

“Ew Luis, what the fuck, don’t do that!” Tony’s brow contorted with disgust. Luis chuckled. 

“I didn’t think I’d ever see a body like this before. Pretty cool, huh?”

“Absolutely not!” Tony’s expression was almost one of offence. “That’s the stuff of nightmares, Jesus, Luis.” 

“Didn’t you used to own a morgue, Tone?” Luis rose, placing the spatula on the island in front of him and wiping his hands on his jeans. 

“Yeah, a renovated one, Lou. God, I can’t believe people willingly get into shit like this… What’s it called? Thanatology?”

“Yeah you gotta be a specific type of person, huh.” Luis glanced around the kitchen as he spoke, catching eye of a row of cabinets behind another island with an overhead vent. “C’mon, let’s get what we need and get outta here.”

Tony followed him over, taking great care to avoid treading in any specks of bodily residue left on the floor. 

Luis opened the cabinets and was met with a rather disappointing sight. Packets of dry foods and cans of beans sat here and there, between spaces that suggested everything half-decent had already been swiped but considering the state the rest of the building was in, it came to be expected. 

“You like baked beans, Tony?” He said, taking a can off one of the shelves and examining the label to make sure it hadn’t surpassed its expiry date. “That’s all they fuckin’ got here. That and half a bag of penne. Oh, and a packet of... graham crackers. Not really much of a jackpot.” 

“It’s something at least, Lou.” Tony took the items and placed them in his sling pack as Luis handed them to him. “I hope there’s a fucking can opener in this kitchen. I don’t know if we got one back in the cellar.” 

“Go look for one then, I’ll collect the rest of this shit.” 

Tony handed Luis his pack and gingerly began to search. He looked through numerous draws but as it turned out, whoever was in here previously had sorted through them too. They were just as barren as the cabinets. 

“I can’t find one, Lou.”

“See if you can find anything else.”

He nodded and shifted his attention the the cupboards above him. He immediately suppressed a yelp of fright once he’d opened one of their doors, the poorly-stacked pots and pans within tipping and falling to floor, creating an awful, loud metallic clang that echoed within the confined space of the kitchen. 

The clamour caused Luis to jump and he turned to him, his eyes wide to match. “Jesus fucking Christ.” He hissed, voice still hushed. Before Tony could apologise, a noise similar to a thud sounded from behind the doors they assumed lead to the freezer. They both paused, apprehension immediately gripping theirs mind as they waited in silence. The confirmation came barely seconds later. Another sound. Louder this time. Closer.

“Oh shit, Tony, c’mon.” Luis stuffed the last of the cans into the pack and wasted no time to rush toward the exit, only to stop once he saw Tony wasn’t following suit. “Tony?”

Tony just stood there, eyes glued to the doors across from him, as if gripped by fear. 

“Tony!” Luis couldn’t shout, despite how much he wanted to. If they’d drawn attention to themselves, which now was undoubtable, he didn’t want to make it any worse than it already was. But Tony remained motionless, and as another noise sounded, one reminiscent of metal hitting the tiled floor, Luis thought about grabbing Tony and yanking him towards the doors behind them and hopefully out of whatever fear-induced stupor he was currently in, but he had no clue if he’d be able to manage it in time, or if he’d be able to do it without being seen. But the second he saw those doors shift, he jumped the island in front of him and tackled Tony to the floor all in one swift movement, clasping a hand over his mouth, stifling another yelp, and holding him back against his chest. A body lumbered out from behind the doors, breathing like it had something caught in its throat, jerking and twitching with each step as it made its way towards what it thought was the source of the noise before. Luis warily scooted himself towards the closest island, taking refuge behind it as the infected staggered past. He could feel Tony’s chest rise and fall quicker and quicker as the seconds passed. He knew he was panicking, but he couldn’t do anything about it. Not now.

It took a while before the infected moved on. It stood there for a few moments, seemingly listening, all the while Luis silently prayed it couldn’t hear Tony’s ragged breaths. Once it was satisfied, it shambled towards the doors Luis and Tony had come in through, into the hall outside. Luis waited until he was satisfied as well, ensuring enough time had elapsed to grant him and Tony a safe distance between it and them. Then he slowly removed his hand.

Tony’s breathing seemed to pick up instantaneously. Through the mumbling and the gasps and the sharp inhales, some words were spoken, but Luis could barely recognise them.

“Tony! Look at me!” He positioned him so he was facing him, tugging him closer and placing his hands on either side of his face in an attempt to steady his shaking. “Tony, look at me, it’s okay, it’s gone now, please, it’s gone, it’s alright.” Any other time Luis’ cooing would’ve helped calm him, but Tony just shook his head.

“No… No, no, no…” He spoke between breaths, purposefully avoiding Luis’ gaze. “It’s not.. It’s not okay… It’s not okay, I’m sorry, it’s not okay…”

“What are you talking about, Tony? C’mon, please, look at me, we’re fine!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I nearly got us killed, I nearly got us killed, I’m sorry…”

Luis shook his head, filling more of the gap between them as he shuffled closer. “No you didn’t, you didn’t know that was gonna happen it’s alright! It was an accident, Tony, you’re fine!”

“No I’m not! No, I nearly got us killed! I nearly got us killed, it nearly saw us, I’m sorry!”

“Tony, please, stop. Please, we’re alright, it didn’t see us.”

“You’d be better off without me, I can’t fucking do anything right! I was just trying to find a fucking can opener and it fucking nearly saw us!”

Luis had to suppress his rising irritation. It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to this sort of thing, Tony in hysterics about one thing or another, blaming himself for this, for that, for everything, he’d been dealing with it for more than 5 years now. He couldn’t do anything about it. It was just how Tony was wired to think. He was too caught up in the past to think about the present. He couldn’t see past his mistakes or his guilt - hell, as far as he was concerned that’s all he was. His mistakes and guilt. But as exhausting as it was, Luis always took it upon himself to try and soothe him, talk to him. Sometimes it worked, he’d calm down enough to either see the folly of his reactions - and come to regret it - or he’d calm down enough to push it to the back of his mind completely. 

“Tony…” Luis spoke, his voice gentle. “Please, it wasn’t your fault.”

“It was, you know it! You’d be better off leaving me behind!”

“Don’t you ever fucking say that to me again.” Luis’ voice took on an unintentionally foreboding tone that left Tony staring. His fingers dug into his face as he continued. “What the fuck do you think this it, Tony? What the fuck do you think we’re in the middle of? We got the fucking walking dead right outside the door and you wanna talk this fucking bullshit? Accidents happen Tony, they happen, and they aren’t something you can beat yourself up over because you can’t avoid them! It doesn’t matter what you do! They happen, but you keep on moving, and you know why? They’re just fucking accidents. They don’t matter! Don’t you ever say that to me again.”

Tony stifled sob as he looked towards the floor. He shut his eyes as he calmed himself, gradually coming to terms with Luis’ words. “I’m sorry.” He eventually whispered, Luis later wrapping his arms around him to bring his head to his chest.

“Come on. Let’s get outta here.”


End file.
